europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Saxony (Europa Universalis II)
Saxony is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured light orange, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Saxony uses the default AI file. Creating Saxony Saxony can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and probably Catholic or Protestant. Saxony must include the province of Sachsen, and may also include the province of Anhalt Starting Position Saxony exists at the beginning of every scenario. 1419 In this scenario, Saxony has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Sachsen and Anhalt). Saxony also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Saxony has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Sachsen and Anhalt). Saxony also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Saxony has German culture, Protestant religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Sachsen and Anhalt). Saxony also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Saxony has German culture, Protestant religion, and 199 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Sachsen and Anhalt). Saxony also has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Saxony has German culture, Protestant religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Sachsen and Anhalt). Saxony also has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Saxony has German culture, Protestant religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls both its cores (Sachsen and Anhalt). Saxony also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Events Saxony has both a major events file and a flavor events file. Alliances These events represent historical coalitions of a number of states within the Holy Roman Empire. For these events, we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Baden, Brandenburg, Hanover, Hessen, The Palatinat, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and Saxony is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Evangelic Union This event happens if Saxony is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if Saxony is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral. Poland These events deal with the period where Saxony had a claim on the throne of Poland. The Polish Succession of 1697 This event happens if Poland picks the first of three options in their event The Polish Succession of 1697, which happens up to 15 days after 15th September 1696. If Poland does not exist on this date, but is then recreated, then it can happen as late as 1st June 1697. This event makes Poland into a vassal, and creates an alliance between the two. It also gives Saxony 200 victory points, +2 stability and +2 centralization. Relations with Poland and Russia go up by 100, whilst relations with France go down by 100. The Great Northern Conflict This event happens between 15th June 1597 and 1st April 1700 if Poland is a vassal, and Sweden owns at least one of the following provinces: *Anhalt *Danzig *Kurland *Livland *Memel *Poznan *Prussia *Sachsen *Wielkopolska There are two options. Option A is Advance, option B is Let the Poles meet the Elephant first. Both options give a casus belli on Sweden for 36 months (3 years). The first option gives 15,000 infantry, 3,000 cavalry, and 10 artillery in a random province. Other effects are listed in the table below. The Polish Succession of 1733 There are two Saxon events of this name. One of the two will be triggered by the Polish event The Polish Succession of 1733, which happens on 30th January 1733 if Poland did not choose option C (Jakub Sobieski) in The Polish Succession of 1697. There are four different possibilities. If Poland chooses the first option Friedrich Augustus Wettin, Saxony has two choices. Option A is Risk Major War to get your Kingdom and option B is Backdown. If Poland chooses the second option Stanislas Leczinski, Saxony has two other choices. Option A is I want revenge and option B is Let's listen to some poetry instead. In both cases, the first option is aggressive and the second is peaceful. Risking a major war gives a royal marriage and Military alliance (Europa Universalis II) with Poland, and also makes Poland a vassal of Saxony. Each option has a different effect on stability, as follows. * Risk War +1 * Backdown -2 * Revenge +1 * Poetry +3 The effect on Saxony's relations with other powers is as follows: The event also triggers events for several other countries. Most of these are called The Polish Succession of 1733. The Polish event is called Friedrich Augustus Wettin backs down!. * Risk War Austria, Russia * Backdown Poland * Revenge Austria, Prussia, Russia August the Strong returns to the Throne of Poland This event is triggered by an event chain involving Sweden and Poland. In order for this event to happen, Poland has to stop being a vassal of Sweden at some point between 1st January 1700 and 1st January 1720, and Sweden has to choose the first of two options (Yes, dethrone him and install Stanislaus) in the event The Dethronement of August the Strong. The effect of this event is to make Poland a vassal and ally of Saxony, add 2 stability, and gain Saxony 150 relations with Poland. Other Diplomatic Events The Effects of the Pragmatic Sanction This event happens up to 10 days after 1st January 1741. If Saxony does not exist, but is recreated before 1st June 1741, the event can still be triggered up to that point. There are three options. Option A is Anti-Habsburg, option B is Neutral, and option C is Pro-Habsburg Flavor Event There is one event in Saxony's flavor event file, which deals with the impact of composer J S Bach. Johann Sebastian Bach This event happens on 1st January 1729, and gives Saxony +1 stability and +100 infrastructure Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries